TRUTH OR DARE? LEGEND OF ZELDA STYLE!
by JJ Dragon
Summary: Simplez. legend of Zelda cast, an evil host, 2 dark assistants and a monster in the pit of doom. WARNING: contains possible language, lots of violence and contains a major threat that you may die laughing... depends on you sense of humour! XD
1. HELLOZ AND WELCOMEZ!

**Sheik is a girl in this fic, I don't own any characters apart from myself (JJ Dragon), Liara and Etha. I'm not trying to copy any body else's truth or dare. **

**EPISODE 1**

JJ: hello! And welcome to truth or dare: legend of Zelda style! I'm JJ Dragon ad this is my OC assistant, Liara!

Liara: HI! Now, let's get on with the-

JJ: *Cough Cough* Ahem. I believe **I **say that!

Liara: Yes. Right. Sorry.

JJ: Good. Now, lets get on with the dares! Link, make out with Navi or Sheik gets to kick the crap outta both of you!

Navi: I'd rather be killed by Sheik…

Link: I find that offensive!

Navi: So you should! *Navi and Link start fighting*

Sheik: Can I kill them now?

JJ: Wait…5...4...3...ah screw it. Just kill them.*Sheik starts killing Link and Navi, brutally*

Liara: Shouldn't we do a time skip? The violence might be… err… disturbing…

JJ: Um… *Sees Sheik's horrid method of killing* Sure…

*ONE MASSACRE AND REVIVING SESSION LATER…*

JJ: Next dare! Ganondorf must take down the pit of doom monster using only a plastic sword!

Ganondorf: This'll be easy! MWAHAHA! *He is teleported into the pit* Um… Who is the monster?

JJ: An old childhood nightmare, who is VERY faithful to me… *A pikachu with red eyes and fangs jumps onto Ganondorf (A/N: SERIOUSLY! When I was about 5, I had a pikachu toy that said Pika every time you turned the light on! It was freaky!)* Ganondorf… meet Demon Pikachu or DP for short.

Liara: Time skip?

JJ: Nope.

Liara: Why not? *JJ points to a pile of dust that used to be Ganondorf*

JJ: Well, I'd better revive him or I'll get done for massacring a Nintendo character… *revives Ganondorf* OK! Next dare! Ruto… come here…

Ruto: Yeeeeeeessss?

JJ: Sheik… come here…

Sheik: Yes?

JJ: Ok. Sheik… KILL RUTO! Oh and because of the violence and language… I'm forced to use a time skip…

*ONE RUTO MASSACRE LATER… (Sheik lived)*

JJ: NEXT DARE!!!!!!!! Hmm… Liara, you have to listen to Jedward: Under pressure for 5 hours!

Liara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT JEDWARD!!!! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!!!!!!!!!

JJ: Because you keep making me use time skips! Plus, I'm bored.

*FIVE HOURS LATER…*

Liara: NO MORE!!! PLEASE!!! NO MORE!!! *Throws herself into the pit of doom*

JJ: WOW! Jedward really is powerful! Oh! I need to revive Ruto and Liara. *Revives Ruto and Liara* Ruto… clean my room! *Shoves Ruto into room*

Random person: LOOK OUT! HADES IS TRAMPLING AND KILLING EVERYONE!

Hades (Greek god of the underworld): MWAHAHA!

Link: Is it just me or does Hades' laugh sound a lot like Ganondorf's?

Ganondorf: WHAT?!

Link: Nothing…

JJ: There's only one thing that'll get rid of Hades! *Grabs ipod and sets it to repeat song: Jedward: Under Pressure (Vanilla ice)*

*1 HOUR LATER*

Hades: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT JE- *Hades disappears in a puff of smoke*

Sheik: That was random. Where'd Link go?

JJ: I got bored and shoved him into the pit of doom to be killed by DP.

Sheik: Awesome.

JJ: I just wanna try something. *Points at Ganondorf* HE'S A WITCH! *Suddenly, witch finders come around the corner and carry Ganondorf away whilst chanting 'WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!* Wow! I can't believe that actually worked!

Midna: This whole truth or dare fic is so screwed up!

JJ: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FIC?!

Midna: Err…

JJ: *Points at Midna* SHE'S A WITCH! *Witch finders take Midna away* MWAHAHA! *Revives Midna and Ganondorf* Ok! Next dare. Hmm… **All **of you (excluding myself) must watch titanic without crying! If one of you cry, then you all get thrown into the pit of doom and I'll give DP god powers! *Shoves cast into a cinema.*

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

Link: *Crying*

JJ: LINK IS CRYING! PIT OF DOOM TIME! *A dagger flies into Link's back*

Sheik: Link, you idiot! Oh… He's dead… Yay!

JJ: DP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DP: …

Sheik: Please get me out! I'm your second favourite character!

JJ: Good… Point… *Gets Sheik out of pit*

*ONE MASSACRE AND REVIVING LATER…*

JJ: Link, do you really like Zelda or is it all just an act?

Sheik: Think carefully before you say anything.

Link: Why?

Sheik: Just some free advise.

Link: Ok… No. I don't like Zelda.

Sheik: YES! Thankyou god!

JJ: You're welcome.

Link: Actually, I do like Zelda!

Sheik: DIE BITCH! *Chases Link around the room throwing daggers at him*

Liara: That was random. Anyway, Sheik, why do you care about what Link thinks of Zelda?

Sheik: Personal reasons.

JJ: You obviously never played Ocarina of time.

Liara: what's that?

JJ: I'm sick of this. *Points at Liara* SHE'S A WITCH! *Witch finders take Liara away* I just have to phone someone. *Dials number on mobile*

?: Hello?

JJ: Etha… You know you wanted to be my assistant…

? (Etha): yes?

JJ: Come to the studio! You're my new assistant!

Etha: What happened to Liara?

JJ:Many, many horrible things…

Etha: Understandable. *Cuts phone call and arrives*

JJ: Everyone! This is my dark assistant, Etha!

Etha: Hi.

JJ: Now… dares… Etha. You must be locked in a cage until you go mad.

Etha: WHAT?! *JJ shoves her into a cage*

*FIVE HOURS LATER…*

Etha: I give up! You win!

Sheik: Aww! I lost my bet!

JJ: Me too. *Everyone except Link moans*

Link: I won!

Sheik: That's because you wrote down every possible answer!

Midna: Must've cost him a fortune!

JJ: Sheik… Why's there a large pile of money behind you?

Sheik: I don't see any money!

Ganondorf: Well, you don't have eyes on the back of your head.

Etha: Well done Captain Obvious.

Link: Sheik was the one taking in my bets! *Turns to Sheik* You owe me a rupee! *Sheik gives him a rupee*

Etha: GET ME OUT! *Throws a pie at JJ*

JJ: UGH! *Uses god powers to remove pie from face* Where's Liara? I need to massacre her.

Sheik: Liara was burnt at the stake, remember?

JJ: Oh yeah! Who actually let those witch finders in?

Link: Err… You did…

JJ: Oh yeah!

Etha: You're no help to anyone, you know that?

JJ: I'm not meant to be helpful. Neither are you.

DP: Huuuuuunnnnnngggggrrrrryyyyyy….

JJ: Ok. RUTO! COME HERE! *Ruto comes over. JJ throws her into the pit of doom*

DP: YUMMY!

Etha: Can I come out now? *JJ lets Etha out*

JJ: Ok… Dare…

Etha: How about if Ganondorf makes out with RutO?

JJ: Good idea! *Revives Ruto and forces them to make out*

*5 MINUTES LATER…*

JJ: *hands over eyes* Have they stopped yet?

Link: Yes. *Everyone uncovers their eyes*

JJ: Link… Did you cover your eyes?

Link; No.

JJ: OMG! PERVERT! *Points at Link* HE'S A WITCH! *Witch finders come and take Link away8

Etha: That was a little harsh, but who am I to complain?

Sheik: By the way, JJ. Who's your first favourite character.

JJ: Me, because I am god.

Sheik: Sure…

JJ: DO NOT DOUBT MY AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sheik: …

Midna: You suck JJ

JJ: Really? *Throws Midna into the pit of doom where she is eaten by DP*

Etha: You don't like Midna, do you?

JJ: I do like Midna!

Etha: Why do you keep killing her then?

JJ: Because she must be punished.

Etha: Yeah. Right. Sure.

JJ: BE QUIET SLAVE! I mean, assistant.

Etha: …

Sheik: …

Ganondorf: …

Ruto: …

Pizza delivery man: …Err… Pizza's ready… *JJ snatches pizza and shares it with Sheik and Etha*

Link: how come I don't get any?

JJ: I don't like you.

Etha: how did you come back to life?

JJ: I had to revive him.

Etha: Why?

JJ: Because if I didn't, Nintendo and all of Link's fan/stalkers would screw me.

Etha: Sheik, if you were forced to marry someone in this room, who would you marry?

Sheik: Nobody. I'd shoot myself.

JJ: Good answer!

Etha: …

JJ: GEEZ! Will you look at the time! Well, that's it for episode 1 folks. It's goodbye from me, Sheik, Etha, DP and the rest of the dumb-asses!

**If anyone has any dares or truths, plz review and tell me!**


	2. Vampires, death notes and randomness

**Sorry it's take ages to upload!**

**Episode 2**

JJ: Welcome back to another thrilling episode of truth or dare! I'm JJ Dr-

Etha: They know who you are!

JJ: But do they?

Etha: …………….. Weird…

JJ: OOOH! T&D EMAIL!!!

Sheik: This show has an email address?

JJ: YES! All the great shows have email addresses!

Etha: What about the simpsons?

JJ:… Shut up. *Reads email*

EMAIL:

_**Truths:Shiek--tell everyone why you're so against Link liking Zelda. Just for the clueless out there. *shifty eyes*Midna--what from are you in:imp or princess?Ruto--what is with you and loving Link? He was 12! Like he knew what he was saying!Dares:Talon--DO A BARREL ROLL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Link--talk to the hand-guy. By "hand," I mean Bongo Bongo. Let's see what it has to --He's a witch! Burn him! (have you seen the look on the Gorons' face when they go to hug Link after the Dodongo Cavern? Eh.)JJ Dragon--No immunities. Ever. They are hard to keep track of, especially with a large cast like this.**_

_**BY Foxpilot**_

Sheik: HELL NO!

Etha: HELL YES!

JJ: Um… If we lock Link, Ganondorf and Ruto out of the room, will you tell us? I already know, but some people never played Ocarina Of Time soooooo…

Sheik: Yes, if you lock them out. *JJ and Etha shove Link, Ganondorf and Ruto outside*

Midna: So, why do you care about what Link thinks of Zelda?

Sheik: Because… I'M Zelda… Just in disguise… AND LINK IS AN ANNOYING PERVERT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO LIKE ME!!!!

Midna: I LOVE your disguise.

JJ: You're much better as Sheik.

Sheik: I know.

JJ: Ok then. *Brings Link, Ganondorf and Ruto back into the room*

Midna: I'm in imp form. I like it better.

JJ: Right…

Ruto: Because Link is sooooooooooooooo cute!

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!

Sheik: Now you know how Zelda feels.

JJ: Um… right. Ruto, that's just pervy.

Ruto: I AM a perv!

JJ: *points at Ruto* IT'S A WITCH! *Witch finders take Ruto away* I'm not reviving THAT!

Etha: No… I wouldn't…

JJ: We need Talon.

Link: Who?

Etha: Talon.

Link; OH! That person with the weird orange suit on and has that strange gun?

Sheik: No, that's Samus.

Link; HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW?!

JJ: JUST GET TALON! *Talon magically appears on stage*

Talon: What? Where am I?

JJ: DO A BARREL ROLL OR YOU DIE, BITCH!

Talon: OK! OK! *does a bad barrel roll and ends up in the pit of doom, where he is eaten by DP*

Etha: Ouch.

JJ: next dare! Link, go talk to Bongo Bongo!

Link: Ok. *walks up to Bongo Bongo* HELLO!

Bongo: Piss off, bastard!

Link: That's no way to speak to the hero of- *Bongo Bongo flicks him into the pit of doom, where he is eaten by DP and revived by JJ*

JJ: Where's Darunia?

Link: what? The guy with the red hat and a moustache?

Etha: That's Mario!

Link: Oh…

Darunia: YO! WHAT UP, PUNKS?

JJ: *points at Darunia* HE'S A WITCH!

Darunia: WHAT'S A WITCH? *Witch finders take him away*

JJ: *reads dare* Not doing that one.

Ganondorf: Why not? You've made us do dares! You should do dares!

JJ: But I'm a god!

Etha: No you're not!

JJ: I'M GOD OF THIS FIC!

Link: You're a girl! How can you be a god?

JJ: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! STOP INSULTING MY INTELLIGENCE!!!!!!!!

Etha: I don't think you ever had any…

Sheik: LOL!

JJ: Shut the hell up! Any way, we need to do more dares.

_**From: unanimous ()-------------------Ou, Ou, Ou, I got some dares!Truth:Midna, is the mirror of twilight the only way in or out of your say that thier are other ways to get in or out then you go into people, the mirror of twilight is THE ONLY WAY IN OR :Link and Midna,i dare you too to have a race to see which one can finishthier pot filled with Coro's nasty evers second gets to taste PyramidHead's exacutionor blade!**_

Midna: well of course it's the only way in or out, unless you go and rob busted's flux capasator time machine!

JJ: I LOVE BUSTED! WOOP!!

Etha: Umm… JJ… I think you're over reacting…

JJ: Yes. Right. Sorry… NEXT DARE!!!!!!!!!

Link: OOH! Sound fun!

Midna: Do I have to?

JJ: YES!!!!!! *Forces them to start eating*

*FIVE HOURS LATER…*

Link: *Thinking* DEAR GOD! This stuff is disgusting! I don't even wanna know what's in it! AND Midna's ahead of me! C'mon Link, think! How are you going to beat that son of a-

JJ: LINK STOP THINKING!

Link: But-but-but-

JJ: I can read your mind, Link.

Sheik: How?

JJ: Easy… Kill Edward Cullen and steal his powers.

Etha: You… killed a vampire… right. Sure.

JJ: IT'S TRUE! I'M NOW A VAMPIRE! *Shows fangs* Well… I'd prefer to be a shinigami… but beggars can't choosers.

Link: *Thinking* JJ knows about shinigami's?!

JJ: Of course I do, Link. Oh and by the way… Midna's nearly finished.

Link: *thinking* SHIT! Wait! I have an idea!

JJ: Oh god! We're all screwed!

Etha: Why?

JJ: LINK HAS AN IDEA! EVERYONE HIDE AND FOLLOW SAFETY PRECAUTION 599!

Etha: Which paragraph?

JJ: ALL OF THEM!!!

Etha: What? Even the bit about buying stuff on sites other than e-bay?

JJ: IF YOU HAVE TO!!!

Link: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Pulls out a black book and writes in it*

*40 SECONDS LATER*

Midna: ! *Dies*

Ganondorf: What just happened?

JJ: Link has a death note, so he killed Midna… HE MUST DIE!

*ONE BLOOD SUCKING SESSION LATER*

JJ: I'm now a vampire with a death note! YAY!

Ryuk: I believe that's mine.

JJ: You believe wrong.

Ryuk: Give it, or I'll write your name in my death note.

Light/Kira: Oh come on Ryuk, you don't even have a pen with you!

Ryuk:… Shut up, smart ass.

JJ: … Where's L? Or Riuzaki? Or whatever you call him?

Light/Kira: How the hell should I know?

Etha: Shouldn't you two be in your own anime truth or dare?

L: We would be, if some stupid shinigami hadn't had stolen that guys apples…

Ryuk: I didn't steal them! I merely borrowed them.

L: Sure…

Etha: So THAT'S where L is!

L: Yes… obviously…

Sheik: Another anime?

Light/Kira: Yeah. You lot must be an anime too.

Link: Hehe! Our names begin with the same letter!

Everyone else: Well never Sherlock!

Ryuk: Can I have my death note back?

JJ: Yes, but only coz you're an awesome guy/ shinigami!

Sheik: Who's your favourite?

JJ: Umm… I don't know… Oh! I have a question for you, Light! Have you ever seen L sugar high?

Light/Kira: Yes… unfortunately…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_L: ?_

_Light: Yes, Riuzaki?_

_L: How the hell do you get past question 16?_

_Light: For god's sake, Riuzaki! You've been playing the impossible quiz for over 10 hours ad you STILL can't get past question 16?!_

_L: SHOOP-DE-WOOP!_

_Light:…NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN_

_Ryuk: I think he's sugar high…_

_L: llama, llama, llama… DUCK!_

_Light: I think you're right…_

_Ryuk: Do you think he's REALLY sugar high?_

_Light: Honestly? Yes._

_L: Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes!_

_Ryuk: Do we like apples? Yeah we like apples!_

_Light: Ugh. For god's sake! Stupid bastards!_

_* END OF FLASHBACK*_

JJ: FINE! Take your stupid death note back! *gives Ryuk his DN* I relinquish ownership of this- Ah screw it! JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID DEATH NOTE AND GO! *Ryuk, Light and L leave*

Etha: Why did you get rid of them?

JJ; Coz this episode is now over. And they'll appear in future episodes… oops! Shouldn't have said that! Oh well.

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites!**


	3. Secret crush?

**Episode 3**

JJ: Apparently, this fic has been reported… WTF for, I don't know, but who ever reported it is a retard.

Etha: Umm… Are you sure they weren't joking?

JJ: I mean who in their right mind would-

Etha: JJ!

JJ: What?!

Etha: Shouldn't we get on with truth or dare?

JJ: Yes… we probably should…

_**Truths:**_

_**Link--why are you a pervert?**_

_**Random Zora Guard 3--do you have a name?**_

_**Darunia--What's it like being a witch? **_

_**Dares:**_

_**Navi--JJ Dragon ignored my dare...ATTACK!**_

_**Random Zora Guard 2--kill 3 and take his/her attention and fans**_

_**DP--Eat Ruto**_

_**From Foxpilot**_

Link: I'm a pervert?

JJ: Of course you are!

Link: Umm… I'm a pervert coz… I like… Zelda…

Sheik: DIE BITCH! *Kills Link. JJ revives him*

Etha: How interesting.

JJ: Next truth!

Random Zora guard 3: Umm… My name? Err… Naruto….?

JJ: THAT ALL READY EXISTS! PLUS THAT'S ANOTHER ANIME! DIE! *Shoves RZG 3 into the pit of doom and gets eaten by DP*

Etha: Entertaining.

JJ: STOP SAYING STUPID ONE-LINERS!

Etha: …fair enough…

JJ: Ugh! Stupid assistant… next truth! Darunia, what's it like being a witch?

Etha: He's a corpse, JJ. He can't talk.

JJ: How do you know?

Etha: Corpses usually don't.

JJ:… Smart ass. Any ways… OOOH! DARES!

Navi: YES! DIE JJ! *Charges towards JJ*

JJ: Is it just me, or is there a little breeze in here? I'm off to get some tea. *walks into studio kitchen and shuts door behind her. Navi splats into the door and dies*

Sheik & Etha: How dramatic.

JJ: *Sits in seat, un happy*

Etha: What's wrong?

JJ: L nicked all the tea bags… AGAIN!

L: It's all for a very good cause…

Link: You again?

L: Yes. Me.

JJ: Where's Light, Ryuk and Misa?

L: How should I know?

**ANYBODY WHO HAS NOT FINISHED WATCHING DEATH NOTE SHOULD NOT READ THIS PART!!!!**

Link: Shouldn't you be dead? You were killed by Rem in… roughly… episode 26...

L: Well, I'm alive again!

JJ: T-T *muttering* I missed you L…

Etha: Did you say something, JJ?

JJ: What? Err… no. NEXT DARE!

**Okay… Anybody who skipped that part can now read again!**

Random Zora Guard 2: Well, he's all ready dead… so yeah I'll do it! *steals attention and fan girls and ends up becoming a dancer for Michael Jackson*

JJ: Wow. Who knew Zora's were actually good dancers…?

Etha: Next dare!

JJ: Well… I'll revive her and then get DP to eat her… *revives Zora and throws her into the pit of doom to be eaten by DP*

Etha: JJ?

JJ: Yeah?

Etha: I've been noticing you muttering stuff to yourself whenever L's around… Do you have a secret crush on him or something?

JJ: … … … … … No comment…

L: who has a secret crush?

JJ: NOBODY!

Etha: JJ has a crush on you! *Both JJ and L start blushing*

Sheik: How cute.

JJ: L?

L: Yes?

JJ: Would you like to be on the truth or dare team?

L: Sure… why not?

JJ: YAY!!!! I mean… That's great. Unfortunately, the dares and truths will have to wait till next time!

Etha: Seriously, do you have a crush on L?

JJ: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. JJXL? EthaXNear?

**Episode 4**

JJ: Hi! And welcome back! We have more truth and dares! YIPEE!

Etha: Umm… JJ. Are you sugar high?

L: No comment…

JJ: YES I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Etha: Right…

Link: I think it was L's fault…

L: Link, I'm now 90% sure that you're Kira.

Link: No. I'm Link.

Etha: You seriously need to watch death note…

Link: OOOH! CAN WE?

Etha: Sure, why not?

*2 WEEKS OF DEATH NOTE LATER…*

Link: OMG! L died!

L: How can I be dead? I'm sitting right next to you.

Link: YOU'RE A GHOST!

Sheik: LET GO OF MY ARM, LINK!!!!!!

JJ: Look! Let's just get on with the truth or dare!

**From: Foxpilot**

**Truths:L--so, you don't remember anything from death? Or did you not die yet? Iknow where you went after you died. Did you like it?**

**Shiek--is that disguise good for more than being a ninja, like costumeparties?**

**Dares:**

**Navi--since I like the idea of you being a blob of goo, that's what you get to be!**

**Zora Guard 2--it must be nice dancing for MJ. Take off on a quest to be thebest fish-person singer ever!**

L: I wasn't dead! I only pretended to die, so I could prove that Light was Kira!

Sheik: But, Rem killed you!

L: Yeah… about that… Rem killed the old guy and I knew I would be next. So, I faked my death. Light is dead.

JJ: well, I'm glad that's cleared up! NEXT TRUTH!

Sheik: Yeah! It actually works on Halloween if you dye the costume black and red.

JJ: What a boring answer…

Sheik: WELL WTF DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!

JJ: Umm…

Sheik: Exactly, so shut up!

JJ: Next dare…

Navi: Blob.

JJ: *laughs like a maniac on drugs*

Etha: O…K… next dare…

Zora guard 2: YES!!!!!!! I accept your challenge! I'm will be the best fish singer in the world! First, I'll start at X-Factor. Then-

JJ: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just get on with it! *ZG walks out door* We'll be hearing from him throughout episodes. OOOOH! ANOTHER DARE!

_**Someone should join the Derek the Dancing Marshmallow religion and worship marshmallows :) from YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff**_

JJ: Link, you can do it!

Link: Why me? Why not L?

JJ: 1. Because I want you to be tortured. 2. YOU LOVE MARSHMELLOWS! 3. I want L to stay here.

Link: Why?

JJ: Err… err… err… because… he's needed in more truth or dares…

Link: OK. *Bows* OH MIGHTY MARSHMELLOWS! I WILL WORSHIP YOU EVERYDAY! *Walks out of the studio to the marshmellow region*

Etha: That was random…

L: tell me about it.

Ganondorf: Can I give someone a dare?

JJ: Sure.

Ganondorf: I dare Etha to find Near and snog him!

Etha: WTF?! NO WAY!

L; Who'd wanna make out with him?

JJ: Etha, stop being such a sissy!

Etha: But-but-but… fine… *finds Near and makes out with him*

JJ: HOLY-!!!!!!

L: wow.

Sheik: Now THAT is something you DON'T want to see in a cinema!

Etha: There. Now, I get to give JJ a dare!

JJ: Oh crap.

Etha: I dare you to…hmm…

(FIVE HOURS LATER…)

Etha: OH! I KNOW! *whispering to JJ* I dare you to make out with L…

JJ: Why?

Etha: Coz I know you fancy him.

JJ: Err…fine. *walks up to L and makes out with him*

Sheik: I think I see fireworks. LOL XD

Ganondorf: LOVE IS IN THE AIR!

Midna: Crap! That looks fun!

Etha: I think JJ thinks the same… Umm… JJ. Are you gonna end the episode now? *Sees JJ's still busy* Ok…well that's all we have time for. Hopefully these two will be finished by the time the next episode is up…


	5. More Randomness, JJXL and EthaX?

**Episode 5**

JJ: !!!

Etha: You're sugar high again, aren't you?

JJ: No. I'm just overly happy that I'm now dating L!

Light: When you get close enough, tell me his real name.

JJ: NO! I hate you, Light! You suck and I laughed when you died in episode 37! (A/N THIS IS TRUE! I actually laughed when he died)

Light: Kira will kill you.

JJ: He can't because this name is an alias.

Light: Misa has the shinigami eyes.

JJ: Yes, but she was part of last nights barbeque…

Etha: EWW! I thought it tasted weird!

JJ: Anyway, let's get on with the dares and truths!

_**Dares:**_

_**Midna--"That looks like fun?" Okay, go make out with Zant, then Ganon. The pig Ganon.**_

_**King Zora--Compete in a race against Nabooru. Loser is tortured with their worst memories, which are broadcast to the entire gang.**_

_**Vaati--eat the great Four Sword whole. Let's see what happens…**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Link--Is the Marshmallow thing really worth it, or are you sick of light, fluffy treats?**_

_**Zora Guard 3--how are you doing?**_

_**Link the Goron--what are you doing now that Darunia's gone?**_

_**From Foxpilot**_

Midna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My worst child hood nightmare!

JJ: DO IT!

Midna: Fine T-T. *Makes out with Zant and Ganon*

JJ: Gross!

Etha: Now you know how the audience felt when you were kissing L.

JJ: SHUT UP! You're just jealous because Near rejected you!

Etha: Actually, I rejected him. And I'm already going out with someone.

JJ: Oh, really? Who? The invisible man?

Etha: No! I'm going out with Matt.

JJ: What? Death Note Matt?

Etha: Yes.

Matt: So true!

JJ: Shut up, Matt!

Matt: Shut up, JJ!

Mello: I think we should all shut up and get on with the dares!

Light: Who asked you to interfere?

Mello: I could ask you the same thing!

Sheik: SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE, OR I'LL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!!!

JJ:… Ok… Next dare…

King Zora: I will win! I am the marvellous, wonderful, beautiful King Z-

JJ: You do realise that Nabooru has already crossed the finish line.

King Zora: What? NO! *Gets shoved inside the torture room*

JJ: Ok. Let's watch the nightmares on visual… *Turns on 2000 inch Plasma TV*

Etha: Where'd you get that TV from?

Sheik: No comment.

JJ: LOOK! *Points to screen. The screen shows King Zora being plastered in batter and served on a plate with chips.*

Mello: Lovely.

Light: Yeah…

L: Light, I'm now 49% sure that you're Kira.

Matt: Can you two just shut up about that? I'm trying to watch the movie!

JJ: Matt, the movie finished about 5 minutes ago…

Matt: Then, what're those black and white lines on the screen?

JJ: That's static. Dumbass.

Etha: Don't call my Matty a dumbass!

JJ: Whatever.

Mello: HAHA! OWNAGE!

Everyone else: SHUT UP MELLO! *studio doors fly open*

Near: GEEZ! How many fan girls does Link need?!

Mello: WTF Near?

Near: Outside is just completely full of Link's fan girls! It's like trying to swim in a sea of women!

Ganondorf: Happy days…

Matt: O…k…

JJ: Next dare!

Vaati: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Dies*

Mello, Matt, Near, L, JJ and Etha: WTF?!

Link: I don't think that was a good idea…

Mello: Can I shoot someone? Preferably Link?

JJ: Sure. Go ahead. *Mello shoots Link.*

Link: Damn you Kira! Where are you?!

Light: I'm right here! *Everyone stares at him* SHIT! *Runs out of the studio*

JJ: Random… *Revives Link*

L: Well, that's the end of the Kira case.

Mello: Yeah… To be honest, it was really starting to piss me off.

Near: Language, Mello.

Mello: Screw you, Near!

Near: Right…

JJ: It's time for truths!

Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE MARSHMELLOWS!!! *Commits suicide*

Matt: Damn Kira's good!

L and Mello: WTF?

Near: Language, boys.

Mello: whatevs.

JJ: Ok… Next truth.

ZG3: I'm doing great! I won X-factor and I went on a date with Cheryl Cole!

Sheik: Cute.

Midna: Can I join in?

JJ: NO! Next truth! Sadly, this truth cannot be answered because, after Darunia died, Kira made him commit suicide. It involved a Zora in batter and some chips…

Etha: OOH! More truths!

_**LINK: ADMIT THAT YOUR TUNIC IS A MANSKIRT! **_

_**MIDNA: Who's better, L or Light? When you've decided, come up with a reason why you prefer them over Link, just to make his day suck even more badly. **_

_**GANONDORF: What would you do for a Klondike bar? **_

_**NAVI: WHY ARE YOU SO GODAMNED ANNOYING? You'd better hurry up and tell the world, before I roast you and impale you on a stick. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**From Kattheamazing**_

Link: It IS a manskirt!

JJ: WTF?!

Ganondorf: Now, THAT is something you won't forget in a hurry.

Mello: Seriously Link, you need a better dress sense. Maybe ask someone with more taste. Like me.

JJ: So your style is cool? Yeah right!

Mello: It's true! Badass is cool!

Matt: I like the penguin suit.

Mello: SHUT UP!!!

JJ: What penguin suit?

Matt: Well, Mello had this- *Mello clamps his hand over Matt's mouth*

JJ: O…K… Next truth…

Midna: I like L better. And I like him miles better than Link, cause L is cool and really cute where Link just… isn't.

JJ: He's still mine!

Midna: Never said he wasn't…

Matt: Women.

JJ: SHUT THE FUCK UP, MATT!!!

Etha: Next truth!

Ganondorf: I would lay down my life for it!

JJ: EXCELLENT! Mello! You know what to do!

Mello: YEEEEEEEEEESSSS! *Shoots Ganondorf*

JJ: That was fun! Next truth!

Navi: I'm not annoying! Am I annoying? Nuh-uh! I don't think so! I'm super awesome! Am I annoying? Nuh-uh!

JJ: Who give a shit? Mello! You know what to do!

Mello: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! *Shoots Navi*

JJ: Well, what an enjoyable episode! Wait, I didn't get to kiss L live on set! Well, now would probably be the best time! *Kisses L*

Etha: Yeah! *Kisses Matt*

Link: *to Sheik* Why doesn't Zelda give ME any of this?


	6. Short episode a prank call

**Episode 6**

JJ: Hello and welcome back! I'm still here…

Etha: To everyone's disappointment.

JJ: *shoots Etha* And so is all the cast! Yes, that includes L, Matt, Mello, Near and possibly Raito (Light).

L: Lets get on with it. First, I iz goin 2 ave sum sweets! *REALLY CUTE SMILE!!!!!!*

JJ: How can I say 'no' to that face? *Throws him some sweets*

Matt: Women.

JJ: Cala a boca seu estúpido imbecil

Matt: What?

JJ: Exactly, so shut it.

_**Truths: **_

_**L: since you're officially part of the show...What...is your name? What...is your quest? What...is the average wingspan of a swallow?**_

_**Link: Where do you think Zelda is right now?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Link: Look for Zelda using Google and YouTube**_

_**Goron 8: Eat Chuck Norris**_

_**Saria : What do you do all day as a sage?**_

_**From Foxpilot**_

L: I cannot answer the first question. It is classified.

Link: Classified my ass!

JJ: SHUT UP!!! ou você vai se arrepender!

Mello: Saia falando em Português!

JJ: qualquer que seja…

L: My mission WAS to catch Kira… but… now, I have no mission… And the last question is retarded.

JJ: Um… L… These are our reviewers we're talking about.

L: Eu não me importo

Link: L knows Russian too?

Mello: It's not Russian. They're speaking Portuguese.

JJ: Next truth!

Link: I think Zelda is in a bar, getting drunk!

Sheik: WHY YOU-!!!!! *Kills Link. JJ revives him*

JJ: Next dare!

Link: OK!

*MANY HOURS LATER…*

Link: I've found out where she is!

JJ: Where?

Link: She's at a chocolate factory!

Ganondorf: Who's?

Mello: No comment…

Link: It's owned by a guy called Mihael Keehl.

Sheik: I've got no idea who HE is.

JJ: next dare!

RZ8: Who's Chuck Norris?

Chuck Norris: ME! *Kills ZG8 then runs from the Japanese Taskforce*

JJ: Random…

Near: JJ, you're pathetic.

JJ: Foda-se!

Mello: QUIT TALKING IN PORTUGUESE!!!

JJ: Não! Dane-se!

L: Please?

JJ:… Ok…next dare…

Saria: Well, I just sit around, drink tea and wait for the hero of time to come… THEN…

*MEANWHILE…*

Sheik: You're a pretty awesome character…

Mello: So are you.

Sheik: Bye the way, I'm a girl.

Mello: I know.

Sheik: Link's not the guy for me.

Mello: That's nice.

Sheik: Wouldn't it be great if we got together?

Mello: Err… no. *walks back into the studio*

Sheik: Bastardo.

*BACK INSIDE*

JJ: Geez! This is a really short episode!

Near: We could do something fun.

Matt: CAN WE PRANK CALL RAITO?!

Mello: Raito's dead.

Matt: Oh… CAN WE PRANK CALL L?

L: I'm sitting next to you.

Matt: CAN WE PANK CALL MATSUDA?!

JJ: Sure. Why not? Who can do a really good impression of Raito?

Near: I can!

JJ: Ok. Now… why don't we get Near to pretend to be Raito and say to Matsuda that he loves him.

Near: Do I have to?

JJ: YES!

*ONE PRANK CALL LATER…*

JJ: OMG! That was soooooooooooo funny!

Matt: Revive Etha.

JJ: Fine *Revives Etha* Well it goodbye from me in jeans and purple top, Etha in jeans and black spider-patterned top, Mello in leather, Sheik in bandages, L in jeans and white top and Matt in striped top and jeans. The rest of you characters are just gay.

Near: WHAT ABOUT ME?

JJ: Like I said, the rest of you are gay… apart from Near... Maybe


	7. Gummy bear and dated chains

**Episode 7**

JJ: Before we begin, I'd like to say a BIG thanks to Foxpilot, Kattheamazing and for reviewing this pointless show, where everyone eventually makes out…

Etha: Are you saying some of the cast are gonna go from straight to-?

JJ: OMG YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND! *Kills Etha*

L: Hehe.

Mello: I have a question.

JJ: yes?

Mello: Why were you speaking Portuguese in episode 6?

JJ: I was bored and it's fun swearing in other languages.

Near: It's fun?

JJ: That's what I said wasn't it?

L: Ok! Time for truths!

_**Truths:**_

_**L--Retarded? RETARDED?! How would you have felt if a crazy recluse called one of your ideas "retarded" without acknowledging your personal quirks or knowing your background or thought process? HM?! For all you know, you just ticked off some developmentally disabled person. Shame on you! Details below.**_

_**Link--So...what would you do if Zelda got drunk at a bar?**_

_**Shiek--Where's Zelda? I'm sure she'd like to meet Mello. Lolz, seriously? Mello? He's nearly as bad as Light! Possibly worse!**_

_**Dares:**_

_**L--Your punishment for potentially irritating developmentally disabled people is to go out on a date with Matsuda! Don't ask, just accept. Dinner and a movie only; I'm not that crazy!**_

_**Near--You like toys, right? I hear Kira had some awesome toys at his house... do you have what it takes to find them?**_

_**Anju (early OoT)--Kiss your Cuccos!**_

_**From Foxpilot**_

JJ: Thanks for the reviews Foxpilot! It means a lot.

L: Can I help it if that question was completely off topic?

JJ: You bullied my favourite reviewer! *L does cute smile* Don't… stop it… STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY! Stop! Oh, screw it! I can't stay mad at you for long.

Matt: Women.

JJ: YOU'VE SAID THAT 3 TIMES ALREADY!

Matt: Probably.

Near: Next truth.

Link: I'd probably slap her ass…

Sheik: DIE BITCH! *Kills Link*

Mello: Right… next truth?

Sheik: Zelda's…um… gone to… Russia! And no, I don't think Mello's her type. He's more my type. *Mello edges away from Sheik*

Ganondorf: What? You want to do Shonen-ai with him or something? *Sheik kills him*

Mello: Shonen-ai? But Sheik's a girl.

Sheik: FINALLY! Someone notices!

JJ: Right… Dare time!

L: Fair enough. It's a dare.

JJ: YOU'RE ONLY DOING IT IF I CAN BE CHAINED TO YOU!

Mello: WTF?

Near: Language, Mello.

Mello: English.

L: Ok, JJ. You can come to. But who's going to run the show?

JJ: Mello and Matt.

Near: Why can't I run it?!

JJ: Coz Matt and Mello look cu- I mean they're best friends, so the job will be easier.

Near: You were gonna say they looked cute together!

JJ: Well…*Revives all characters and her and L leg it out the studio to find Matsuda*

Mello: Were now running a pointless show? *Matt playing on ds* Matt. Matt! Matt!!! MATT! * Still not listening* MAIL JEEVAS, LISTEN TO ME NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!

Matt: Hm? What do you want? You forgot to take your chocolate this morning, didn't you?

Mello: There wasn't any in the fridge!

Matt: hehe.

Mello: Ok. ON WITH THE DARES!

Near: TOYS! *Runs to Kira's house*

Mello: WTF?

Matt: hehe.

Mello: Next dare. We'll check on all our missing characters later.

Anju: *Kisses cucoos and turns into one*

Mello: How random.

Matt: Saw it coming.

Mello: SHUT UP!

Matt: How ironic. You ask me to talk, then you tell me to shut up.

Mello:… It's time we checked on Matsuda, L, JJ and Near!

*MEANWHILE WITH L,MATSUDA AND JJ…*

L: This is not an official date. This is a dare.

JJ: *Thinking* When I get home, I'm writing Matsuda's name in Raito's death note… no, wait! That'd make me Kira! Still… it'd be nice to have L try and catch me. Tehe. J But, it's pointless. I don't want some god damned shinigami prowling around me all the time!

L: JJ are you ok?

JJ: What? Err… yeah.

L: Good.

*AFTER THE MEAL AND THE MOVIE…*

L; Time to get back to the studio.

JJ; Yep.

*MEANWHILE… WITH NEAR…*

Near: I've looked up and down this whole fucking house and I don't see any fucking toys!

*WITH MELLO…*

Mello: HOLY CRAP! Did Near just swear? What do you think, Matt? Matt? Matt. Matt! Matt!!! MATT!

Matt: What?! I'm busy! Bowser's kicking my ass, here!

Mello: I. Don't. Care. *Shoots ds and it shatters*

Matt: NO! MY PRIDE AND JOY!

Mello: Hehe.

*BACK WITH NEAR…*

Near: I wonder who lives here?

?: Misa does! *Misa steps out of the shadows, holding the death note.*

Misa: Good bye, Nate River! *Writes his name in the death note. Near has a heart attack and dies*

*BACK AT THE STUDIO…*

Mello: So, how was it?

JJ: Shit.

L: I'll say.

Matt: Are we still running this pointless show?

JJ: No. I am.

Link: Oh I'm a gummy bear! Yes I'm a gummy bear! Oh! I'm a- *Gets shot by Mello*

Mello: that was enjoyable.

JJ: Yeah! I'm not reviving him! Should I revive Etha?

Matt: Um…

Everyone (including Matt): Nah!


	8. Meet the new member!

**Episode 8**

JJ: Due to the number of deaths in the last episode, i have recruited a new member! Everyone please welcome BB! Or Beyond Birthday from death note!

BB: Hi everyone. For those of you that don't know who i am, I am a serial killer that looks exactly like L, but i usually wear black, not white.

JJ: OOH! More dares and truths! Again, i would like to thank all our reviews, old an new. These people are:

Foxpilot, Yay For Magical Detectives And Stuff, Kattheamazing, unanimous and Tracyn Kad Gra'tua! So, dares!

_**write more that was funny. oh and hold a contest to see who can be a more anoying sidkick navi or minda**_

_**From Tracyn Kad Gra'tua**_

JJ: No contest needed. Navi's the most annoying, by far. *****sees Navi about to speak* QUICK MELLO! SHOOT IT! *Mello shoots Navi. Navi dies*

BB: WOOP! Next!

_**Truth:  
L:whats your reaction of one of Death note's deleted scene of your funeral that Light goes crazy at your tombstone?**_

L:(Original but saying it)Are you gay?Dont say anything or say something and you are gay.:P

Everyone:Dont you guys know that when you use a death note it will make you go to nowhere when you die!You people forget!

Dare:  
Midna:Get inside Everyones pants and stay in each everyones pants for an hour each or your dead.

Melo and Near:Have a slap fight with each other.

Near and L:Have a stare contest...winner gets cake and coffee!

Everyone except Shiek:call Shiek "lesbian in disguise" for 3 chapters striaght!

_**From unanimous**_

L: I laughed. It served him right for killing me, in the first place!

JJ: Well said!

BB: Here, here!

Mello: WTF?

JJ; Inside joke, Mello.

BB: Next!

L: You must be one of those crazy fangirls (I appologise if you're not). No I'm not gay. If i was gay, i wouldn't be going out with JJ, would I?

JJ: I'm a girl, people!

BB: WE KNOW! Next!

Everyone: Yes, we know. We just don't care. Next!

Midna: NO! *Get's killed by unanimous. Unanimous then goes home*

BB: Next!

Mello: You're on!

Near: I am justice!

L: THAT'S MY LINE! GET YOUR OWN! *Mello slaps Near. Near slaps Mello*

*FIVE WHOLE DAYS LATER...*

Mello: I'm sick of this! *Punches Near. Near collapses* Woop! Ten points to team M!

BB: MY POINTS! *Knocks Mello unconscious* Twenty points for team BB!

JJ: Next dare! *wakes Near up*

L: I will win.

Near: I will surpass you, L.

BB: hehe. He sounds just like me!

*FIVE SECONDS OF STARING LATER...*

Near: My eyes! The pain!

L: Hehe. *Eats cake and drinks tea*

BB; Next!

Sheik: NO!

Mello: Hello, lesbian in disguise!

BB: MEHEHE! Time for more!

_**Truths:  
L--How did you like your "date?" Was Matsuda as annoying as usual?**_

_**  
Mello--Did you enjoy shooting the poor, helpless gaming system?**_

_**  
Dares:  
Link--Go slap Zelda's butt!**_

_**  
Matt--Get revenge for your DS (RIP awesome handheld) by burning all of Mello's chocolate!**_

_**  
JJ--You get special make-out time with L in a room surrounded by mines. These mines keep everyone but you and L out of the room, and make funny noises when they explode They shoot vertical pillars of fire and can sense up to five miles in the air so that you're sure to have privacy. Take your time!**_

_**From Foxpilot**_

L; Matsuda just went on and on and on and on and...

*FIVE HOURS LATER...*

L: AND ON!

BB: *Sarcasm* The whole world is crying in sorrow for you... well... at least your fans are anyway...

JJ: Next truth!

Mello: HELL YEAH! It was the best fun i'd had in ages!

Matt: Glad to know you get happy from other peoples misfortune...

Mello: Sorry. But you did ask for it.

BB: NEXT!

Link: But... Zelda's in Russia...

BB: *Holds up giant cut out of Zelda* Slap this one!

Link: *Slaps Zelda then gets killed by Sheik*

BB: Hehe! Next!

Matt: YES! REVENGE! *Burns all of Mello's chocolate*

Mello: NO!

Matt: Sorry, but you asked for it!

Mello: GRR! Give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you!

JJ: You look cute together. *Clamps hand over mouth*

M+M: WHAT?!

JJ: Everyone else is thinking it too!

BB: MEHEHE! Next!

JJ: YAY!

*FIVE DAYS LATER*

JJ: That was fun!

BB: Hehe...

JJ: What?

BB: What happened if i had pretended to be L... Mwahaha!

JJ: DON'T EVEN GO THERE!

_**Wow...that was fun. Now onto dares...muhahahaha! **_

_**  
Link: Get into a banana costume and see if anyone tries to eat you. **_

_**  
Midna: Make out with Link in front of the ZeLink fans and JJ. **_

_**  
Navi: Hey look, it's your one and only fan! *points to a fire breathing dragon with seven heads* go say hi. **_

_**  
Ilia: Just where the hell are you? Get your ** down here so I can pit you in a fight against everyone else in this fic! Yes, the death note characters have to fight as well.**_

_**From Kattheamazing**_

Link: OK! *Puts suit on* Why is nobody trying to eat me?

JJ: Think about it. A banana with YOUR face on! *Shudders*

BB: Next!

Midna: GRR! FINE! *Makes out*

JJ: HOLY-! I'm now scarred for life!

Mello: Look! *Midna gets roasted alive by Zelink fans*

BB: Whew. Thank god!

Raito's ghost: You're welcome.

L: Shut up, Kira!

Mello: Yeah! Nobody likes you!

Raito's ghost: Fine! *Disappears*

BB: Meh. Next dare!

Navi: Err... Hi?

Dragon: OMG! IT'S NAVI! *Kidnaps her and takes her to its house*

JJ: Right...

BB: Look on the bright side. No more annoying blue fairies. NEXT!

Ilia: Here!

JJ: No point in all of us trying to kill her. Let's just set Beyond on her.

BB: YAY!!!!

Mello: Why can't i do it?

JJ: Because you need some alone time with Matt. I mean... You need to time out...

M+M: ... 0_0

Rest of cast except BB: ...

BB: MWAHAHAHA! *Kills Ilia*

JJ: How enjoyable. What? No more dares? No more truths?

L: Why didn't you revive Etha?

JJ: *Whispering to him* Because I'm trying to get a little bit of MattXMello started. Just a little bit.

L: That's a bit weird isn't it?

JJ: *Shrugs*

BB: Anyone got any Jam?


	9. Inventions and another death note

**Episode 9**

BB: If you're still watching this pointless show, then you're very epic. I'm JJ's new assistant! WOOP!

JJ: It's true... Mello, where are you going?

Mello: I'm going out to buy some chocolate.

JJ: NOBODY LEAVES THIS STUDIO! Unless... you want Beyond set on you.

Mello: Ok... I'll stay.

BB: MWAHAHA! Time for stuff!!!

_**Dare:  
L and Melo (Melo if you do this dare correctly withough cheating then you will get to do the next otherwise you wont do it):Guess both going to be on a diet in this chapter!You will be provided with healthy food throught this chapter by your trainer:Hamburger Helper!!**_

Melo:...YOU GET TO KILL ALL OF LINKS FANGIRLS THAT ARE OUTSIDE THE BUILDING WITH ALL THE WEAPONS YOU WANT!

JJ:You havent revived Midna but i want you to revive Midna appearing in Zants right now is sleeping in the bedroom and who knows what suprise he will get.

Midna:Message from me: HA HA!! Real Dare:Have a pacifier in your mouth and hold a bottle of milk for the whole chapter.

Zant:Call Midna "My cute little baby",oh and if you see midna crying cuz of all the embarrasment on here then got to her and say to her "oh don't cry, Mommies here"

Big Message For Midna:OH YA YOU GOT BURNED THE WHOLE CHAPTER!All those dares were my revenge because you didnt do my last dare!

_**From unanimous**_

JJ: Just one thing before they start... If you've ever watched the anime, you can see they're both really skinny, despite only eating chocolate and sweets.

Matt: At least i haven't been dared to stop smoking... *Pulls out psp and starts playing it*

Mello: News for you, unanimous... NO!

L: Umm... No sweets... Ok. I guess I'm cool with that. I'll just live off strawberries...

JJ: At least L's brave enough.

Mello: SHUT UP!

BB: *To L* Can i tie you up and lock you in a closet?

L: No. Why would you want to do that?

BB: Sounds fun.

L: Right... *Eats a strawberry*

JJ: Next! Mello, you don't get to do that, so I'm going to let Beyond do it.

BB: HUZZAH! *Kills all of Link's fans* Sorry Link fans, but Link is gay with Darunia.

Link: Its... TRUE! *Runs away crying, but is shot by Mello and stabbed by BB*

BB: Hehe! Killing is fun! Next!

Midna: NO! *appears in Zant's pants (A/N Hehe. That rhymes!)*

Zant: Huh? What's this in my pants? Oh, it's you Linda.

Midna: MY NAME IS MIDNA!!!

Zant: Whatever George.

BB: Hehe! Next!

Midna: WHY ME?!

Everyone else: because you suck!

Midna: I don't suck! I'm not doing it!

JJ: Fine. BB! I need you to kill someone!

BB: I'm coming!!!

Midna: FINE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!

JJ: Ok. BB! You can stop thinking up a killing method now!

BB: aww...

Midna: I'll do it... *Has a pacifier shoved in her mouth*

BB: Hey! I know an inventor! Why don't we get him to make a machine to turn her into an actual baby?

L: Sounds fun.

Near: You've only got roughly 49% chance of finding this guy.

Mello: Shut up, Near!

Sheik: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

JJ: Ok, Lesbian in disguise...

BB: OI! FRANK! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!

Frank: Aye?

BB: Get machine ZX-2-B-B.R-U/L-E.Z. Got it?

Frank: Aye. *Gives BB the machine*

BB: You can go now, Frank.

Frank: Aye. *Walks out*

BB: Now... where's the on button?

JJ: While he tries to find the on button, lets get on with the dares!

Zant: Hello my little baby.

Midna: Leave. Me. Alone.

JJ: unanimous says 'OH YA YOU GOT BURNED THE WHOLE CHAPTER!All those dares were my revenge because you didnt do my last dare!'

BB: Turns out, there is no on button.

JJ: Probably.

L: I think it's time for some more truths and dares.

_**Truths:  
BB--Did you really replace L? You have to be honest: it's a truth!**_

_**  
Ilia--So you're here, too? Great. Why do you like horses so much?**_

_**  
Midna--I don't blame you for the "pants" thing. but who would you like to...you know..."play" with?**_

Dares:  
Sheik--I think you have something to tell Link. Don't try to weasel out of this, you know you have to.

_**  
Saria--I know what you did. If you don't want me to reveal it, you must get me Pop Tarts, a stapler, a Zeeky H. Bomb, and a Zizzle Stick. If you can't find one, I'll reveal your secret to the world in my next review. BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**  
Link--do the Big Gay Dance**_

_**From Foxpilot**_

BB: OF COURSE I DID! All I had to do was tie him up, lock him in a closet and punch him in the face. *Looks lethal* He went out like a light.

L: That wasn't very fun.

BB: I bet you think watching A commit suicide was fun. You loved it, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!

JJ: OK! Enough fighting! We just need to get on with the truths and dares. So, Next!

Ilia: I like horses because they're beautiful...

Link: And because you like humping them...

JJ: OMG! DIRTY MINDED! *Kills Link*

BB: Next dare!

Midna: I would like to 'play' with Link.

JJ: EWW!!! *Kills Midna*

BB: Oh man! This is hilarious!

L: yes... It is... Next.

Sheik: Link's dead.

JJ: We can soon change that! *revives Link* Now tell him!

Sheik: Ok... I'm Zelda. *Kills Link*

BB: Nice way to do things! I'll have to use that method... *Scribbles method down on a note pad*

JJ: Right... next!

Saria: I don't even know what they are...

JJ: Well... YOUR BIG SECRET WILL BE OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE!

BB, L, Mello, Near, Matt and JJ: MWAHAHAHA!

Link: All the whammy kids laughed in sync... *shudders*

JJ: Hey! I don't live in an orphanage and i never did!

Mello: Yeah! If she did, I'd have remembered her annoying face.

JJ: HEY!

BB: hehe. Next!

Link: OK!

*HOURS OF GAY DANCING LATER...*

JJ: Lovely. *Kills Link... again!*

BB: I think Mello and Matt have just been scarred for life... Oh. And so has Ryuk.

JJ: Ryuk?

Ryuk: Yeah! I'm here!

Ganondorf: Why?

Ryuk: I dropped my death note again.

JJ: OOH! I'LL HAVE IT! *takes death note* Woop! I'm Kira!

BB: Technically, you're not because Raito was Kira and you haven't killed anyone... *L's creepy stalker dies of a heart attack*

JJ: I've been wanting to do that!

L: Thanks.

JJ: Don't mention it!

BB: That's it for another episode!

JJ: Review or I'll write your name in my death note!

Link: How will you find out their names?

BB: I'll tell her! *Whispers something to JJ, who writes a name in her death note*

*40 SECONDS LATER*

Ganondorf: I'm-! *Dies...*


End file.
